Collision
by InkedFingertips
Summary: "This just might be fun, Little Bird." Kol just wants to play. Bonnie just wants to live. A cataclysmic collision occurs, affecting everyone in Mystic Falls. Kol/Bonnie. Side of Klaroline. R&R please
1. And From The First Glance

**A/N: Okay, ignore the episode All My Children if you want this fic to make sense. Starts at the beginning of my version All My Children. Abby dies opening the last coffin with her daughter, and the remaining magic in her body automatically went to Bonnie. Yay. With that being said,...onward. **

**Disclaimer: Once, there was a girl whose life was so pathetic that she actually had time to write a story about two characters from a t.v. show she did not own. **

Chapter 1: From The First Glance

_**She loves you, but somehow**_

_**she's always the one who gets hurt**_

_**-Caroline to Elena**_

"I'm not going"

Elena looked at her best friend with a mixture of irritation and disappointment.

"Bonnie," she groaned in exhaustion. "We talked about this-"

"Yes" her caramel-skinned friend cut her off with a frustrated look. "We did talk about this, and _you_ decided to ignore me. I'm not going. Period. I don't care if Esther has the cure for fucking cancer. I don't trust her."

"You haven't even heard her offer yet" Elena pointed out, wiggling into another dress.

"And I don't want to" Bonnie quirked a brow, watching as Elena zipped up the purple, slinky dress. "No, that one looks like you're trying to find a sugar daddy" she commented offhand.

"Bon, it's not like you to judge people before you even meet them" the pale, slender girl stared at her friend through the mirror and frowned.

On the bed, Bonnie snorted sarcastically.

"They're not _people_, Elena. The sooner you realize that, the sooner your boyfriends won't be driving you off of bridges."

Elena sucked in a breath. An awkward pause assaulted the two girls as Bonnie sat up slowly.

"...I'm sorry Elena. It's just. It's been a rough week" she bit her lip solemnly.

"I know." Elena nodded, slipping out of the tight, purple dress. "I'm sorry too.

You don't have to go if you don't want"

"Thanks" Bonnie mumbled, gathering her things from the bed. "I think I'm gonna run to the Grill for a second. Maybe grab a coffee. See what Matt's up to."

* * *

><p>Elena simply nodded, watching her best friend leave with sympathetic eyes. Losing a mother was...excruciating. Elena knew from experience.<p>

Bonnie stepped outside, inhaling the fresh summer air with closed eyes and a heavy sense relief. She loved Elena, but honestly, the girl was driving her crazy. It was like she couldn't go _one day_ without interfering in the world of the supernatural. What if Esther ripped their bodies to shreds the minute they stepped through that door? What if she held Elena captive, or used her for yet another stupid Vampire/Doppelganger ritual? It was too risky. The woman had been locked in a coffin for a _thousand years_, for Chrissake. Obviously, she wasn't too stable.

Bonnie shook her head, pushing the worrisome thoughts from her mind with monumental effort. There she was, being all over-protective. Elena was an adult now, capable of making her own decisions.

_But she's still your friend..._

Ignoring her manic brain, Bonnie stepped through the Grill doors, smiling wide when she saw Matt. Honestly, in all of this, Matt had become her best friend too in some ways. He was so refreshingly...human. In truth, he offered a bit of an escape for Bonnie. An escape back to humanity for just a few moments.

"Hey Matty." she greeted the blond busboy cheerily. "What's up?" she asked when she noticed his confused face was on.

"Hey, Bon. Um...I got this on my front porch today" he pulled out a familiar beige card that made Bonnie's throat stick. Alarmed, she swiped the card from him. Rebekah had invited him, apparently.

"Listen, Matt" Bonnie was all business now, her green eyes hardening like jade chips. "Whatever you do, **don't** show up there. _Please_"

Those sick leeches had invited _Matt_. Dammit! What if he ended up being the appetizer or something?

"Huh? Why?" the muscled boy took the card back lightly. "I mean Rebekah's nice"

"Yeah? She's also undead!"

"Don't be so prejudiced, Bonnie" Matt scolded her. Bonnie threw up her hands. Did _all _of her friends plan on dying before they hit 20?

"Whatever. Fine. Go. I'm going to get a coffee" she muttered, stomping away from him.

"What's got you all riled up?" a lazy, playful, male voice asked, and Bonnie jumped, startled. Leaning on the bar, a lithe man stood in a cocky stance. With tousled, copper-colored hair and a chilling smirk, he had the bad-boy-look cornered.

"I'll save both of us the next five minutes, and just tell you" Bonnie spoke brusquely. "I'm not interested. Don't waste your time."

The idiot laughed. Really, he simply _laughed _at her words. Bonnie turned slowly, menacingly back to him, speaking with a clenched, angry jaw.

"This is the part where you walk away, because you have been _rejected_. I. Do not. Want. Your name. Or number."

"Come now, that's a little presumptuous of you, Little Witch" the man lowered his voice on the last two words, and Bonnie stepped back, alarmed.

"Who are you?"

"No darling. The question is, what do I want?" he responded, smirking even more when she narrowed her eyes at him. With his tawny eyes and handsome face, he looked almost devilish.

"You must be one of Klaus' lackeys. Honestly, the man can't go a day without trying to make me play Genie. Tell your master I'm done fulfilling wishes for him. He can't threaten me anymore. I have nothing to lose." Bonnie snarled, folding her arms.

Jeremy was gone. Elena was putting herself in danger on a daily basis no matter what **anyone** said. Caroline had gone all Vampirella, and could take care of herself. Technically, the only person Bonnie really needed to protect anymore was Matt.

The man turned angry, his brows furrowing in clear irritation.

"Watch your tone, little bird. I'm not here to do Niklaus' bidding. Actually, I highly doubt my brother would appreciate me spilling witch-blood at the local bar." A smile played upon his lips on the last part of his sentence, and the cocky gaze returned as he downed a shot.

Bonnie gasped internally. Klaus' brother? _Shitshitshit._ The short, determined girl didn't back down though, setting her purse on the bar ledge and stepping back even farther. If she cowered now, she'd have that entire family thinking she was an easy target. And that was not an option.

"Is that a threat?" she hissed.

"Oh sweetheart, you really don't want to fight me." he set down his glass then stepped closer to her, towering over her by at least a foot. "Or maybe you do. You. Me. The Wickery Bridge. That could be fun. It's been ages since i've killed one of your kind" he winked.

Bonnie saw red, and without thought, launched the equivalent of a vampire aneurysm at him.

"Aaaaah! AAAAAAAAH!" the 6 foot tall vampire fell, clutching his head with screams of intense pain and curses tumbling from his mouth.

"Sir?" another busboy was suddenly there, along with the bartender, and Bonnie shook herself, stopping his pain just as quickly. Karl, the bartender for three years now, helped the asshole up with a confused frown.

"Thank you. Sorry, just the tequila" he apologized smoothly. Quickly, he compelled both the waiter and Karl to forget about it and 'carry on'.

Bonnie was freaking out. She'd just attacked an _Original_, in broad fucking daylight! In a local bar!

"Wow." the pale, mischievous Original stood, and to Bonnie's surprise, he was...laughing. " As the kids say today, 'You have some serious balls.', my dear. I don't think I'll kill you just yet...In fact, what do you say to meeting me tomorrow night?"

"No" Bonnie spoke without hesitation. She'd had enough of vampires. Especially the ones related to Klaus.

"...or I could pay your friend-what was it, Matt?-a visit." he pointed to the ignorant quarterback collecting plates across the room.

"Or, you know, I could have a chat with all of the attending locals" he spread his hand to indicate everyone in the bar, smiling. From the psychotic gleam in his eyes, Bonnie guessed that he was entirely ready to back up his threat.

"Your choice" he finished.

_Goddamnit. _He'd plucked her only weak string. She contemplated it for a full two minutes, staring at him defiantly.

"Fine" she spat out the word. "The Wickery Bridge. Eight."

"Nononono Little Bird." he shook his finger at her. "We're doing this on my terms. My house tomorrow night. There's a little party going on. Seven o'clock. Wear something nice." he stepped closer to whisper in her ear, sweeping her long, curly hair behind her shoulder softly. "After all, you want to look your best in that casket, don't you?"

Bonnie's heart hammered behind her chest, spreading fear through her body like an unchecked disease. She barely registered his exit, running through scenarios in her mind. The eighteen-year-old witch pulled her phone out of her jacket with shaking hands, dialing the only number she could. The one person who would understand. It was quite possible, that tomorrow night, Bonnie Bennett would die.

"Hello, Damon?"


	2. The Six Foot Death Trap

Chapter 2: Six Foot Death Trap

"**I'm itching to kill something. **

**What are we waiting for?" **

Kol hadn't been looking for anything special when she entered his line of sight. Honestly, he'd only been searching for a pretty face to snack on. The Mystic Falls Bar and Grill had become a sort of hotspot for his brothers and sister, he noted, so he'd simply come to see what all of the fuss was about.

Never did he think he'd get this lucky.

He smelled her before he saw her, catching a delightful whiff of warm vanilla from just outside the door. _Who _was she? Just as prevalent though, Kol could also feel an electric current of untapped power, running through the girl's veins like a river. _What _was she? Turning, he waited for her to walk in, his brow furrowed in complete concentration.

She was short. That surprised him. For all the power brewing inside of her, she was a tiny thing. She looked to be only about 5'1''. Her hair was brown and curly, falling just past her shoulders, and her brown skin appeared to be smooth, but what really intrigued Kol, was the girl's eyes. They were...expressive to say the least. With emerald irises, the girl's pupils were surrounded by jade and golden flecks that lured Kol in. She was pretty, he surmised.

But what did that matter? He'd seen thousands of pretty faces...and he'd killed nearly as many.

She was speaking to one of the busboys now. Apparently, he'd been invited to the ball...by Rebekah. Well, well, well. Was his desperate sister really so starved for affection that she'd set her sights upon a _human boy_? He'd have to investigate that later, it seemed.

Kol smirked. The girl was ranting now, warning '_Matt_' not to go anywhere near Rebekah or the Mikaelson's Ball. The idiot accused her of being prejudiced and Kol struggled not to laugh. Prejudiced? The blond idiot was _food_ to Rebekah and every other vampire in the world. Humans were such arrogant creatures weren't they? Kol straightened as he realized the girl was walking his way.

Had she sensed him? No. She seemed to not even notice his presence at the bar, something that intrigued Kol even more. Normally women were eyeing him up and down within the first five minutes of entering his vicinity. She sat her things down on the bar.

"What's got you all riled up?" Kol grinned as spoke the words, letting playfulness bleed into his tone.

The girl looked at him sympathetically.

"I'll save both of us the next five minutes of this and just tell you, I'm not interested. Don't waste your time." she smirked and returned to sifting through her purse. Kol couldn't help but double over laughing at the thought of the tiny girl in front of him trying to _dismiss_ him.

"This is the part where you walk away because you have been _rejected_. I do not want your name. Or number." she rolled her eyes, waiting for him leave.

"Come now, that's a bit presumptuous of you, Little Witch" he took a guess at her origins.

"Who are you?" ah, he'd been right it seemed.

"No darling." he stood to his full height, rising from his lazy slouch against the bar. "The question is: what do I want?" He smirked at her angry, pouted lips and slitted emerald eyes. She looked adorable, really.

"You must be one of Klaus' lackeys" she drawled, folding her arms. "Honestly, the man can't go a day without trying to make me play Genie. Tell your master I'm done fulfilling wishes for him. He can't threaten me anymore. I have nothing to lose."

Kol wanted to rip her apart, starting with her smart little mouth. _Nobody_ talked to him that way. Not even his 'carefree', hybrid-fathering, older brother...but Mother had lectured him already about the humans of Mystic Falls, making it distinctly clear that none of them were to be unnecessarily harmed.

Of course there were always ways around Mother's injunctions.

"Watch your tone, Little Bird. I'm not here to do Niklaus' bidding" he stared her down. "Actually, I highly doubt my brother would appreciate me spilling witch-blood at the local bar." Kol smiled discreetly. He really couldn't give a damn about what _Niklaus_ wanted. Picking up the forgotten tequila, Kol threw back his shot expertly.

"Is that a threat?" the beautiful girl tossed her hair and glared.

Klaus nearly laughed again. This girl was either very brave, or very stupid.

"Oh sweetheart, you really don't want to fight me" he set the small glass on the oak bar, simultaneously stepping toward the amusing witch. How far could he push her? "Or maybe you do. You. Me. The Wickery Bridge. That could be fun. It's been ages since I've killed one of your kind" he winked.

He watched her face screw up with concentration, the arched brows swooping down to form harsh lines. Her lips pursed together in a deadly line, while her eyes burned with a green fire that communicated one thing only: anger. She was very, very angry.

Kol smiled, but the expression lasted for mere seconds. In the next moment, Kol was on his knees in front of her, clutching at his head. His brain...it was ON FIRE! He clawed at his forehead, for the pain in his brain could barely be contained in his skull. He'd tear his cranium apart if it meant the damned pain would just STOP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kol bellowed in agony, writhing against the floor as he struggled to rip his hair out.

"Sir?" he could barely hear a young boy's voice over the traumatizing pain. Seconds later though, the pain was mercifully over, and he was being helped up by the bartender and another worker. He took a moment to shake his head, clearing it.

"Thank you." he smiled charmingly at the bartender, Karl, he remembered. "Sorry, just the tequila" He stared into the man's eyes, finding it fairly simple to compel the man into forgetting about the incident. All effects of the Little Witch's stunt had apparently passed. That was good to know.

"Wow" he grinned, standing upright again. That was the most pain he'd felt in a long time. "As the kids say today- 'You have some serious balls' my dear" She did. A century ago, he probably would have cut off her head for a stunt like that. "In fact, what do you say to meeting me tomorrow night?"

"No" she responded immediately. He sighed. Obviously she was too much of a do-gooder to just spar with him.

"Or I could pay your friend - what was it, Matt?-a visit" Kol turned and gestured to the blundering idiot still cleaning tables. "Or I could just have a chat with all of the attending locals" Kol rolled his eyes inwardly. He hated doing these dime-a-dozen threats. They were so...so boringly cliche. It was really more up Klaus' alley.

"Your choice" he finished.

Her eyes widened perceptively, making her look like a helpless dear, and Kol smirked. Really, she was just too easy.

"Fine" she finally spat. "The Wickery Bridge. Eight"

"Nonononono Little Bird." he shook his finger at her condescendingly. "We're doing this on my terms. My house tomorrow night. There's a little party going on: Seven o'clock. Wear something nice." he stepped even closer to her, openly invading her space with his tall frame. Leaning in, brushing his lips against her delicate ear, he whispered "After all, you want to look your best in that casket, don't you?"

Laughing, the tall man swept away, walking out smoothly after the dreadful, barely-veiled threat. Honestly, this was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Kol" Rebekah called her youngest, older brother. Kol rolled his eyes from his post on the couch.<p>

"What?"

"How do I look in this? Like a queenly siren, right? I can see it" she turned in the purple get-up for him to inspect. He gave it a quick glance.

"Is that another way of saying 'prostitute', because you look like a slattern" he went back to throwing darts across the room.

"I didn't bring you here to belittle and insult me Kol. You can leave if you like" she hissed.

"I was here first" he said, dryly.

Rebekah defended quickly."Well, I need the space to-"

"Please shutup. Both of you" Klaus groaned, brusquely walking through the tension-filled parlor.

"Or what?" Kol drawled. "Let me guess. You'll _dagger me_?" He laughed and Rebekah joined in, giggling with her favorite brother.

"Kol." a new voice entered the room. "do you intend on inviting anyone to the ball?" Elijah sat in the antique, leather armchair across from his lounging younger brother. He was impeccable in a grey and black suit.

"Do you _ever _wear anything else?" Kol asked idly.

"Don't change the subject, brother."

"Oh lighten up" Kol responded, sitting up. "'Lijah, when was the last time you had some fun?"

"So, you are bringing someone" his ever-perceptive and patient brother deduced. "Human?"

Kol smiled, humoring him. "No."

"Who is she?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

"I haven't a clue as to her name. But she's cute. A witch." he responded.

Klaus was suddenly interested in his family's little discussion.

"Bonnie Bennett?" he asked his younger brother. His lips were turned up in a smirk.

"Is that her name? Well then, I guess I'll send her a special something" Kol said easily.

"Kol. Think. Would it really be wise on your behalf to provoke a Bennett witch?" Elijah reasoned with his logical nature.

"When has Kol ever done anything wise?" Rebekah commented.

"How did you two meet?" Klaus directed his question to Kol. The tall, brown-eyed brother simply stood and began to pace out of the room.

"Fate" he threw over his shoulder with a laugh.


	3. She Would Always Protect

'No. No. No. No...' Bonnie smacked dresses aside carelessly, searching for a good one. A dress that screamed 'No Big Bad Vampire Family, I Will Not Be Dying Today'. Honestly, she was almost about to give up when her fingers brushed against it. It was cotton. And old. Bonnie could tell that much from a simple touch. The dress had been through things. Power had coursed through its threads once. She inspected the garment and realized it had been her grandmother's favorite dress. She'd given it to her only a few weeks before her death. Bonnie pushed down the swell of emotions that flared up at the thought of her Grams and picked up the dress reverently.

It was brown. Simple, yet elegant with its long, tapered sleeves and cloth corset. Bonnie quickly divested herself of clothing, ripping off her tee shirt and flinging it onto the bed impatiently. The corset was easy to lace, surprisingly enough. Form-fitting sleeves covered her thin wrists, but didn't restrict any movement, which was perfect for a battle. The short corset gave way to a long skirt that covered the brown-skinned girl's ankles. She turned in a circle, and as the fabric brushed against her legs, the young witch felt almost...humble. As insane as it sounded, she could feel her grandmother in the dress. And her grandmother before her. Yes, this dress was definitely old. And unexpectedly cute. Bonnie felt like, well...a witch.

The dress itself exuded an aura of power. Tugging off her flats, Bonnie searched for a pair of tan slingbacks. Digging through the mountain of crap at the bottom of her closet, she found the shoes. They were a bit dusty, but she didn't mind. She wsa just about to tug them onto her feet when the doorbell chimed softly. Bonnie's father wasn't home. She'd sent him packing with a small spell once the vampires in Mystic Falls began to multiply like rabbits. She ran down the stairs.

God, she hoped it wasn't Elena. Their friendship had suffered, and she honestly wasn't ready to deal with either of the Gilberts. Bonnie pulled open the door and sighed. No one was there. It should have scared her, but in a town chock-full of vampires, witches, and doppelgangers, she'd learned to always expect the unexpected.

A small, brown box lay on the porch. A cream card was tied to its front, with fancy cursive spelling out her first name.

"Goddamn vampires" onnie grumbled under her breath, picking up the package none too delicately and slamming the door. She threw the card onto the floor and began opening the box. "Can't wait five seconds for me to answer a goddamned door. Nooo they're just too busy to actually tal-"

She stopped mid-sentence at the trinket that lay inside.

It was a necklace. A shining emerald lay in a silver setting attached a silver chain.

Bonnie bent to pick up the card that she'd dropped onto the floor so carelessly.

_Bonnie Bennett_

_Here's a little something for you. Looking forward to our little 'chat' tonight. I wonder if you've told your squabbling little friends yet. Probably not. We both know you're the quintessential martyr, don't we love?_

_-Kol_

_P.S. Nice dress._

Bonnie released an unintelligible sound of rage as she threw the letter back onto the floor. Without a second thought, she called up her magic and burned it to pieces. The nerve of him! He'd been _watching _her. She ran back up the stairs quickly and strode over to the only window in her room to cover it. Grabbing her phone from the bed, she texted Damon.

**_Did you do it yet? What happened? _**

Only seconds later, a ping alerted her to his response.

**_Bonnie, he's stubborn and I'm me. What do you think happened? _**

Growling, she immediately called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Are you _serious_?!" she started in on him before he could even speak. "Damon, you had ONE JOB!"

His lazy voice replied sounding annoyed. "Do you **know **who Matt Smith is?! Jesus, this is the same guy who tried to punch me in the face _after _he knew I was a vampire!"

"Matt tried to punch you in the face?" she asked, curious, then retracted the question. "Nevermind! The point is that he _can't _be there. I'm serious, Damon. If he gets hurt, it's on your head."

"It's Matt Smith" the irritating vampire started. "I can show you a clear diagram of just how many fucks I give about Mystic Falls' golden boy. I have enough on my hands with Elena."

Before Bonnie could lay into him again, he hung up. She rubbed her forehead into the palm of her hand. So not only would she have the fight of her life tonight, but she'd simultaneously have to protect Matt from being dinner. Great.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt underdressed. Not that she was here to put on a show, but did everyone have to look so...perfect? She spotted Caroline, radiant in a dark green gown and being chased around by Klaus. She had no idea what that was about, but Care could take care of herself. Next she saw Rebekah, who stood against a wall near the grand staircase, eyes fixed on someone in the crowd. Bonnie followed her gaze.<p>

Of course it would be him. Pushing hair behind her ears, Bonnie set off, pushing past a few people when she had to. Finally, she made it to Matt. He wore the same suit he'd put on for the prom, and inwardly, Bonnie smiled. Matt was so human, so very sweet sometimes. She tugged his hand, leading him onto the dance floor. Without waiting for him, she placed her arms around his neck, putting on a fake smile.

"Why are you here?" she growled in a voice that contradicted her sweet face and quite frankly scared Matt.

"Rebekah invited me." he responded earnestly. "And I would've been really rude to say no."

"You would've been _alive too_." she reprimanded him and he ducked his head a bit. "Matt. Please. Just leave, okay? Things might go really bad tonight. In fact, I'm ninety percent that tonight will be horri-"

She was cut off in the middle of her frantic sentence by a smooth voice.

"Mind if I cut in?" Kol stood beside Matt with a charming smile. He wore a crisp three-piece suit with a formal, black bowtie. Of course, he looked just as perfect as everyone else here.

"Fuck" Bonnie let a hiss slip.

Kol raised his eyebrows as if amused. Matt frowned.

"Bonnie?" he asked in question. She waved him off.

"Just go, Matt. I'm serious." she sent him a stern look.

After giving Kol a threatening look, which the man returned with a laugh, Matt stepped away. Immediately, Kol took the blond boy's place, positioning himself far too close for Bonnie's liking. There was little to no space between them as Kol wrapped an arm around her waist. She attempted to force them apart, but he used his superior strength to keep them close, and dipped down to her ear to whisper.

"You know you're quite the Mother Bear. I was only going to rough him up a bit"

Bonnie resisted the urge to bite his shoulder or stomp on his foot as hard as she could in her heels. "If you touch Matt-"

"Oh love, you're really not in any position to make threats. I'll do what I want with Matt. But first, I believe we have some business of our own to attend to." he began to sway them back and forth to the music, but Bonnie barely noticed. She waited with baited breath for his next words. They didn't come for quite a while.

But then he began to play with strands of hair, thinking out loud. "I meant what I said. The dress is nice. Quite fetching on you."

Despite herself, Bonnie snorted. "Please. It looks like we're in the middle of an Armani fall fashion show in here."

Kol grinned down at her with boyish cheekiness. "They're pathetic compared to you, Bonnie Bennett. But back to the point. We're going to have a test of wills, you and I, and it'll be quite the match. But not here. It would upset Mother. And I don't want to kill you just yet."

Bonnie thought about coughing the words 'Mama's boy' under her breath but decided against it.

"Until then, thank you for the dance Miss Bennett." he stopped them, then distanced himself with an irritating smirk. She snatched her hand away when he attempted to kiss it and he laughed. After the infuriating man had walked away, Bonnie set off in search of Matt yet again.

He was on the terrace having a conversation...with Rebekah. And things didn't look like they were going well.


End file.
